


Sudden Shower.

by princess_christa



Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa





	Sudden Shower.

She was waiting at the train station after her date with Touma. As she was descending the stairs she heard that familiar voice that she so longed to forget.

“Yoshioka!”.

She turned around, only to see Kou going down the stairs, three at a time, moving towards her.

“Ah, if it isn’t Kou”, she said more to herself than him.

They spend a couple of minutes looking into space, that suffocating silence hanging between them, when finally Futaba turns and walks away.

“I think I’ll walk home after all”, is all she can say before she starts running, cutting him off before the words even leave his mouth.

“But I want you to stay”, he whispers.

The first person she calls when she arrives home is not Yuuri, but Murao. Tears fill her eyes and she finds it hard to form words.

“I t-try so hard Shuuko, why won’t my f-feelings for K-Kou leave”, she asks her.

There’s a silence at the end of the other line.

“I’ve wanted to say this for a long time, but I didn’t want to get in the way of your happiness so I kept quiet. I thought Kikuchi-kun would make you happy but apparently I was wrong. I think the one you really want to be with is Mabuchi, and that you’re subconsciously using Kikuchi-kun as someone, trying to replace him, or forget him, I don’t know which one it is. But in the end, Futaba, as your friend all I want is for you to be happy, I don’t care about Mabuchi or Kikuchi-kun, that’s for you to figure out. I’m just taking a guess. Sorry if it makes you mad. Anyway, get some sleep, goodnight”, and Murao hangs up.

That night Futaba hardly slept, because she was thinking hard about the meaning behind Murao’s words. Murao didn’t usually behave like that, maybe something else happened that caused her to say those things. _"_ _Maybe she is right"_. She lay in her bed thinking about Touma and Kou. But surely Kou didn’t care about her, she was rejected by him after all.  _"_ _But he hugged me and he held my hand all those times. And the person I always notice first in a crowd is Kou. Always Kou"_.

The next day she tried really hard to get Touma alone so she could talk to him but he kept avoiding her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Finally they were alone in a corridor and she cornered him.

“Kikuchi-kun we need to talk”, but he merely brushed her off.

“It’s about Mabuchi right? I told you didn’t I, in the end I’ll win”, that only made her angrier.

“Kikuchi-kun!”, he stopped, “You keep going on about how you’ll win and you’ll make me fall for you, that you’ll never make me cry and all that”, she took a deep breath, “but that’s not true at all! My feelings haven’t changed, and I still cry because you don’t seem to understand. I think those are just selfish words, you’re not thinking about my feelings when you say those things, but yours. The one getting hurt here isn’t just me, but you as well. So I’d like to go back to the way things were, I don’t dislike Kikuchi-kun, but we both deserve happiness and I can’t give you that right now, I’m sorry”.

Touma approaches her and hugs her.

“I understand”, is what he says, but still his eyes are filled with tears and so are hers.

After school finished she didn’t wait for Yuuri or Murao, she just headed for the station alone and when she arrived the person standing in front of her was Kou.

“Ah, Yoshioka! About yesterday-”, he stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw her face, “What happened? Hey, are you okay? Come on, sit down”, he urged her to the seats next to them.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay with Kou right now”, she tells him, trying to hold back tears and turns the other way.

As she reaches the top of the stairs however, she hears footsteps approaching fast.

“Please Kou don’t come any closer, just go home!”

She starts walking away from him as fast as she can without running.

“Hey! Wait! Oi, Yoshioka!” by that time she can’t hold her tears back anymore. “FUTABA!”.

At that moment it was like everything stopped, and it was only her and Kou in the whole world. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she just stood there. She turned around to look at him, and the only thing she thought to say was,

“Calling me by my first name already?” while trying to master a weak smile.

Kou didn’t smile however, nor did he laugh, he just walked until they were standing next to each other and hugged her.

“It’s okay, I won’t ask anything if you don’t want me to, let’s go home”.

When they reached their home station they started to walk together, without saying anything the whole time. And then it happened. It was like the sky burst open, and rain started pouring.

“Hurry up, we’re going to get soaked!” Kou told Futaba as he grabbed her hand and led her to the same place the reunited so many months ago.

After they reached shelter he didn’t let go of her hand.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t notice”, he lied.

She looked first at her feet and then at the sky.

“Kou is just like a sudden shower”, she told him, “I never know when you’ll do something like hold my hand or hug me, or say something unexpected. I don’t know how you feel about me, or why you just lie sometimes. Like that time when you first kissed me, you said that you were the kind of guy who just tries different things. That was a lie. And just now you told another lie, you held my hand on purpose. I like you Kou, but I can never tell if you like me too or if you’re being nice. It hurts me, you know”, she looked back at her shoes as soon as she finished talking.

“Hey.. Hey, Futaba look at me!” he touched her cheek and turned her face towards his, “That time, when I told you I couldn’t go out with you it wasn’t because I didn’t like you or anything like that. It was because I wanted to be next to Narumi until she got back on her feet. In the end I realized I was just being selfish about it all and severed my ties with her. But then, when I saw you with him I understood the mistake that I’d made. I was too late to tell you how I felt about you and made myself even more miserable. The truth is, I couldn’t stand seeing you with him, but every time I tried to talk to you he would appear and take you away. I can’t forget you. What I wanted to say all this time was: I like you Futaba, I want it to be me that is always next to you, I don’t want to see you with anyone else”, he turned red instantly and looked the other way.

“You should at least look into the eyes of the person you’re confessing your love to”, Futaba mumbles. “Today I broke up with Kikuchi-kun, that’s why I cried before. I don’t hate him, but he wasn’t you, and every time I looked at him the person I really wanted to see was Kou”, she told him after a while. “I didn’t like being like that with you, not talking and avoiding each other. Come on, let’s go home”.

He held her hand, while they walked under the clear sky. The rain had finally stopped.

 


End file.
